


The Dragon In The Dungeon Told Me It Was My Destiny

by Excaliburinthelakeonpage394



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, episode rewrites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394/pseuds/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Episode Rewrites (Mostly Merthur, each chapter is a stand-alone)</p><p>*Currently not being updated but not abandoned, I'm taking requests if you want something specific in a rewrite*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S1: E1 "The Dragon's Call"

**Author's Note:**

> _'Merlin, a young country boy, arrives in the bustling, colourful city of Camelot and witnesses an execution.'_  
>  _\-----_    
> Arthur notices a gorgeous boy walking into Camelot. And try as he might, the young Prince cannot get this boy out of his mind. If he's not careful, this boy will lose him his inheritance...

 

_"No young man, no matter how great can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn..."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Arthur rode away from Camelot, his mind drifted. He couldn't help but think about the execution that was happening while he ran. His father had been mad but Arthur had quickly used his patrol duties as an excuse. The Pendragon knew he could not continue to hate his father for the laws he had been forced to put in place. He didn't hate him really, he was his father after all. But more importantly, he was King, he was going to do things Arthur disagreed with -it was just the way things were. Even so, a small part of Arthur hated that he'd ran from the execution -he was the Prince, he was expected to attend those sort of things. But even after so many years, he still couldn't stand to watch innocent people murdered. All because his father hated magic...

However, the young Prince was snapped back to reality, when he saw the small, skinny, young boy walking towards Camelot. The boy had soft looking black hair, and even from his horse Arthur could see his blue, _blue_ eyes. And _cheekbones_! Exquisite was the only word to describe them. The boy looked as though he'd been travelling for many days, yet he had a beaming smile painted on his face...

The Prince cursed himself as the boy passed. He knew if anyone ever found out about his... _preferences_...he'd be exiled (He hoped. The punishment was death, but... _surely_ , his father wouldn't kill him over such a mundane thing?). But he let himself turn and look at the boy's ass. No one was around after all, and the boy was too busy looking at the flowers. Arthur couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face; everything about the boy was beautiful. Even the childish gleam in his eye.

 

* * *

 

 

Imagine Arthur's surprise when he saw the boy again. Not boy - _Merlin_. Even his name was beautiful... He could have been politer, but the Prince was glad someone had spoken to him like just another person. Everyone was always so... _careful_ around him. Always scared to say the wrong thing...

...After some consideration, Arthur realised that he probably could have introduced himself better... He'd felt bad about throwing Merlin in jail, but he had a front to keep up around his men. He'd decided to go down to the jail cells and introduce himself again, properly this time. He knew he should be staying away from the boy, he was only going to get himself into trouble if he tried to pursue that gorgeous boy... He realised it was probably good luck, on his behalf, when he found the boy had been released hours ago.

 

 _You need to stop this, Arthur. The boy is just a boy that is kind of pretty! Just forget him! This can't end w--_ There was the boy!

 _Don't. Don't do it. Let him pass! Just--_ "How's your knee walking coming along?" _We're fucked._ Arthur ignored the voice in his head, he ignored the fact that every part of him was telling him to leave the boy. To let him be. He had his memories to keep him company at night, he didn't need the boy's body. He should just forget about him- "Aw, don't run away!"

His smile grew wider when the boy stopped, "From you?" he hadn't turned around but the prince could imagine the look on his face.

"Ah, thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb," _ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FLIRTING RIGHT NOW!? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWN!? If your father doesn't kill you I might just!_ The boy's response silenced the voice in his head.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one." Out of the corner of his eye, the Pendragon could see people looking on. _Well there's no going back now is there._ "Oh, what are you going to do? You got your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughed at that, everyone knew he didn't need 'his daddy's men' to protect him. He wouldn't be the prince if he couldn't handle himself! "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that." _Now who's flirting?_

"Are you sure?" Arthur was surprised, yet anxious when the boy took his jacket off. He admired his courage, but he knew he'd have to fight the boy. He didn't want to hurt him... "Here you go, big man." He was straight out flirting now. People would be talking for a week.

As he swung the mace above his head, he heard himself say, "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He half hoped the boy would be smart enough to back out. But once again he found himself admiring the boy's, idiotic, actions. He didn't back off one bit. He just responded with, yet another, smart-ass remark.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin had a childish gleam to his eyes...

He hated to use his title to-- actually he loved to hold his title over others, "You can't address me like that." Even Arthur heard his whining tone.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" _He just said that, in front of all your subjects. You can't let a commoner -even one as pretty as him- get away with that! What would your subjects think of you!_ A voice -that sounded an awful lot like Uther- made him take a swing at Merlin. He was glad the boy ducked in time.

 

* * *

 

 

After their fight - well, Arthur mostly just swung at Merlin as he clambered to avoid each swing - he stopped the guards from dragging the poor boy away, "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." _Leave! Don't do it! Just walk away!_ "There's something about you Merlin... I can't quite put my finger on it." _Actually I can, you're bloody gorgeous. An not only has the guts to stand up to me, but enjoys making fun of me. ...What am I going to do with you...?_

 

* * *

 

 

When Arthur awoke, his thoughts drifted to Merlin... He'd been thinking of the boy last night as well... _You're smitten! You've fallen for him!_

When the feast started, Arthur was happy to say that he had not thought of the boy once. Unless the time he spotted some raven-black hair from across the crowd, and thought it was Merlin, counts. Oh, and when his father was not-so-subtlety telling him he should be considering marriage, and his thoughts had gone (not-so-)straight to Merlin's perfect ass. And just a little while ago, when he was dressing for the feast, and wondered what Merlin would look like naked, _definitely_ didn't count. But as he felt eyes on him, he looked across the room and saw the boy he'd been trying so hard to forget...

 

The Pendragon was thankful for the distraction of Morgana. He knew she was pretty - he sometimes caught the knights talking about her (in some not so honourable ways) - yet, try as he might, he just could not see what was so appealing about the woman. Well he could _see_. Her collarbones were prominent (not at all in a way that reminded him of Merlin's) and her cheekbones were nice (not as exquisite as Merlin's) but she had curves in all the wrong places... Not to mention, she didn't have a dick - which was something Arthur deemed as a pretty attractive part of a person. Pretty much the _most_ attractive part of someone actually...

"God have mercy," He panicked for a second when the words passed his lips, but the men thought he was taken aback by Morgana's not-so-subtle cry for attention.

As everyone's eye's were on the stunning, Lady Helen, the Prince found himself enchanted with the boy stood to the right of him. He smiled at Merlin when they locked eyes. _So..tired..._ As he tore his eyes back to Lady Helen, he felt them closing. Until finally, unable to keep them open any longer, they shut.

 

The next thing he knew he was covered in cobwebs, as was the rest of the room, and Lady Helen lay under a fallen chandelier. Except it wasn't Lady Helen.

 

Time seemed to slow... The woman -whoever she was- threw a knife, and it spun towards him, but as if in slow motion. Before Arthur even had time to react however, he felt hands grab him, pulling him down. Saving him. As he looked at his saviour, imagine how surprised he was to find it was Merlin.

The Prince vaguely heard his Father thanking the boy. He was in shock... _Merlin_ had just saved his life.

...But how? He'd been across the room! He'd _seen_ him stood _across_ the room!

His father's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his daze. Just in time to hear the King grant Merlin a position in the royal household. His manservant in fact. _What!? This is not good! You can't think straight when you barely see the boy! How do you plan to keep your hands off him if you see him everyday! If he dresses you! He'll see you naked for god's sake!!_

"Father!" For once he agreed with the voice. Nothing good could come with Merlin as his manservant. Well...some very good things could, in fact, come of- _NO!_

 

* * *

 

 

When Arthur retired, he thought over the predicament he was in... No good could possibly come...could it?

The Prince's mind went straight to all the parts of Merlin he'd like to discover... _Maybe some good could come...Just maybe..._


	2. S1: E2 "Valiant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An evil knight named Valiant rides into Camelot and enters the annual sword-fighting tournament, where he'll face the reigning champion, Arthur._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _\-----_
> 
>  
> 
> Just some fluff -Arthur being nervous and Merlin putting up with the clotpole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~  
> **This is an individual one-shot and will not follow on from the previous chapter.**  
>  ~~

 

 

_"In land of myth,_

_and a time of magic,_

_the destiny of a great kingdom,_

_rests on the shoulders of a young boy._

_His name: Merlin."_

 

* * *

 

Merlin had been Prince Arthur's servant for a week now. And he was still convinced that the man was an idiot. And a prat. And a clotpole. And just a little bit gorgeous. Not that he would ever -not even if he was threatened with a year in the stocks- admit that. The boy also realised that being the Prince's servant was more work than he'd thought. Not only did he have to practice with the royal prat, but he had to know everything about tournament etiquette, _before_ the tournament! Which is tomorrow!

"Ready?"

"Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"Not really."

 _No, I hate the man._ Merlin thought as Arthur turned to swing at him. He had enough trouble with the armour! Now, he had to, somehow, not get injured, because he has to polish Arthur's armour -straight after this! _If this man knew of my_ _power, I would not have to do this_ , Merlin thought as he struggled to keep up with Arthur's attack.

 _It could be worse_ , a small voice in his head reminded him.

Unfortunately, it was right. Arthur wasn't as kind to the other servants. For Merlin, he waited until his helmet was on -sword drawn and shield up- he told where he was going to strike before he did -not during. And, although Merlin didn't realise it, he did make sure not to hurt the boy, too much.

 

When he realised he was on the floor, Merlin asked, hopefully, "Is it over?"

"That was just the warm up, hows your mace work coming along?"

Merlin groaned. How he was expected to keep up with all his chores, _and_ Arthur's training, _and_ all the errands Gaius had him doing, he had no idea. He'd be worked to the bone before the end of the month! If he survived the training...

A tiny little voice in his head pointed out how flirty Arthur was being today. _He had chosen to train behind the castle...where are no people around..._

Merlin wasn't sure what they were, exactly. Master and servant on the outside, certainly, but behind closed doors ...away from prying eyes- Well, it didn't matter what they were. They couldn't be anything. Not only was it against several laws for two men to... but Arthur was the Prince! King-to-be! Merlin was just a serving boy. And a sorcerer at that... Uther might just keel over, if all Merlin's secrets came to light. He was partly tempted to tell the King.

After training, Arthur peered around, then gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek. It seemed Arthur thought that was enough. That seemed to be the closest to 'sorry' the stuck up Prince, would ever get. Not that Merlin minded... He knew Arthur wasn't this considerate or kind to anyone else. Although some people would argue, that couldn't be described as 'kind' or 'considerate'.

Merlin would agree that, that didn't make up for the clanging noise in his head.

 

* * *

 

The day of the tournament, Arthur was worried. Merlin took one look at him and realised that. _He does have to win this tournament..._ It went unsaid, that Uther expected no less than the best from Arthur. And that if he wasn't this years champion, he'd be...punished.

Merlin often dreamt of driving a sword through Uther's chest...

 

"At least _he_ knows that to lose is to be disgraced!" Uther's voice reached Merlin's ears. _What is the King doing in Arthur's chambers?_

"Maybe you should make him your heir then!" That was Arthur's voice.

"Do not speak to me like that! I am your King! You will show me some respect!" Merlin heard Uther walk towards the door, but he paused before he opened it, "As for the tournament -you know what will happen if you do not win. Do not disappoint me."

"What was that about?" Merlin asked, hesitantly entering, after Uther left.

"Merlin! Don't listen in to private conversations." Arthur's words didn't have their usual sting.

He let it go, but he knew something was troubling Arthur.

 

* * *

 

 

While he was fiddling with a clasp on the Prince's armour, Arthur spoke, "It was about Valiant. Father...thinks I should be more like him..."

"What do you think?"

"I think he's righ-"

"He's no-"

"What do you know, Merlin."

"I know a lot!"

Arthur seemed to hear the hurt in Merlin's voice, because he dropped the matter.

"That was much better.." Arthur noted when Merlin was finished with his armour, he looked surprised, "Not that it could have got any worse." _There's the prat._

Merlin shrugged, "I'm a fast learner."

Arthur gave him a look, "I hope for your sake that's true."

"Good luck," Merlin gave him a kiss on the cheek and Arthur smiled. For the first time today. _Well, I'll make sure to remember that!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry that it's so short!_


	3. S1: E3 "The Mark Of Nimueh"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A plague invades Camelot, and Gaius and Merlin attempt to find it's source. Merlin wants to cure the disease with magic, but Gaius says it's too risky._
> 
>  
> 
> _\-----_
> 
> Arthur gets slapped in the face with his feelings for his small sorcerer friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~~This is an individual one-shot and does not follow the previous chapter.~~**

 

_"In land of myth,_

_and a time of magic,_

_the destiny of a great kingdom,_

_rests on the shoulders of a young boy._

_His name: Merlin."_

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin pondered.

They were trying to determine the cause of the illness currently threatening Camelot. So far, it wasn't going well. Magic was their best bet, but it was powerful.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends," Gaius explained.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't."

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it," Gaius countered, sounding an awful lot like Sirius Black.

"Over there," Arthur ordered as he burst in, guards on his heel, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" Gaius asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"A sorcerer," Arthur explained briefly.

"But why would he be here?" Gaius asked, sounding more distressed.

Arthur sighed and threw his arms up, in a way of apology, "I'm just doing my job."

"We've nothing to hide," Gaius droned, confidently, "Go on, then. Search."

Arthur nodded and moved through the room, "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

"What's this room up here?" Arthur asked, as if he didn't know.

"Er, it's mine," Merlin squeaked, slightly surprised.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius demanded as Arthur walked towards the door.

He stopped in the doorway, "I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," he explained before ducking into Merlin's room.

Gaius turned to Merlin, his tone hushed and anxious, "What've you done with the magic book I gave you?"

Merlin slowly turned his head to the old man, a panicked look painting his features. After a breath, he heard Arthur's voice from his room.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found."

Merlin walked slowly to his room, his heart beating fast, his breathing shallow. His hands were sweaty as he walked into his room. Arthur closed the door behind him and turned on his servant.

"I _suggest_ you find somewhere to hide _this_!" He whispered angrily, shoving the magic book into Merlin's chest, "Do you have any idea how _lucky_ you are that I found it? And not one of the guards!"

"I'm sorry!" Merlin whispered back desperately, "If you'd given us some warning-!"

"You know I can't do that!" Arthur snapped, "Father is on edge enough already! He's got the guards on high alert-! There was no way for me to give you some warning..."

"I know...I-I'm sorry, I know I should have-"

"Just hide it now, okay!" Arthur flapped his arms a bit, his voice high and irritated. Merlin noticed that he looked far too tired...

Merlin kneeled and lifted the hollow floorboard by his bed, carefully placing the book under the floor.

"Thank you!" He sighed, Merlin grabbed his arm when he turned to leave.

"Stop! You're stressing yourself out! You need to relax and stop working so hard!"

"I can't! I've got to organise this sorcerer hunt and stop this disease!" Arthur rubbed his eyes, "Just tell me -are we wasting our time with this search?"

Merlin paused, trying to decide how much he should tell the prince, "The sorcerer won't be found by searching the town..." Merlin shook his head, "If we find anything I'll tell you, ju-"

"No," he pushed Merlin's hand from his arm, "No, you can't risk it. Just tell me if you need me..." He strutted through the door, Merlin not far behind him.

"I'd work a lot faster without any interruptions, sire," Gaius quipped.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Arthur turned to the guards, "We're finished here."

As he left the room, the Prince turned back and smiled sadly to Merlin, who nodded and waved him off. As the door swung closed Merlin let out a breath.

 

* * *

 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked hesitantly, inching through the door.

"Arthur," Merlin answered, smiling at the prince.

"Any progress?" He asked as he came up beside the boy.

"Yes, actually," Merlin smiled again, but sadly, "It-er- it's the water."

"Right," Arthur acknowledged, "But that's good news isn't it?"

"Yes, of course. Well..except that we've no idea what is causing it or how to stop it, or even how to cure it. But yes this is good news."

"So why do you look upset?"

"Gwen's father is ill.."

Arthur could see that Merlin was blaming himself for this, "You can't blame yourself, if you could help him you would!"

"But what if I _can_ help him! What if I can save him! What if I can save all of-"

" _No!_ " Arthur chided, "Merlin, everyone is looking for a sorcerer! If people suddenly start getting better doesn't that just back my father's ridiculous decision that there _is_ a sorcerer in Camelot!?"

"But I can't just let Gwen's father die!"

"Then hurry up and find a cure for this illness!"

"It's not that simple! I can't just-!"

"Merlin!" Arthur interrupted, facing the boy, "You can't use magic to save everyone! When everyone is on high alert like this you can't risk it!"

Arthur hesitantly left the physician's chambers, he couldn't keep an eye on Merlin all day -he had duties to attend to.

 

* * *

 

 

When Arthur reached the physician's chambers, to check on Gaius' progress, the next morning, he was surprised to find Merlin smiling.

"What's got you in a good mood?" He asked when he couldn't see Gaius.

"Oh, nothing," Merlin muttered, "Gwen's father is better is all, it's nice to see her happy. Makes me happy, you know?" He smiled at himself, then at Arthur, "She was so glad that I'd asked her how she was. I'm surprised more people don't ask her about her personal life -she's a very kind person. A very good friend. She thinks I'm funny, you know? How come you never say nice things like that? I suppose because you're used to people asking you about your day. But I'm glad she was smiling again, I don't like to see her upset..." Merlin rambled on, Arthur wasn't really listening.

"Oh," The prince smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Why did his heart hurt? He suddenly felt hot and...angry. Was he...jealous? Jealous of what? Merlin being happy? That didn't make sense...he felt...good when Merlin was happy -and...sad when Merlin was upset... So was he jealous of...Guinevere? But that didn't make sense either... Why would he be jealous of Gwen?

These thoughts plagued him as he stumbled out of the room, in a daze. Until he remembered Merlin's words; _'Gwen's father is better...'_ Dammit Merlin! What did I tell you!

 

* * *

 

 

The young Pendragon was thankful for the distraction when he is informed that he is needed in the council chambers. When he arrives, Gaius places a vial of water on the table, there's a flower sat in the water.

"Don't touch it," Gaius snaps, when Arthur reaches for the vial, "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Uther asks, glaring at the vial as if he could scare it into lifting this disease.

"The pump where the people take their daily supply," Gaius explains.

"We have to stop the people from using it," Arthur concludes, only to recieve a look from Gaius.

"The city cannot survive without water."

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther bellows.

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot," Arthur retorted, earning another glare, this time from the King.

"Then extend the search to the villages!" Uther bellows again.

"We've started," Arthur explains, leaning in and lowering his voice, he knew there was no point trying to reason with his father when magic was involved -but it couldn't hurt to try, "But I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die!" Uther's tone says the conversation is over. Arthur knew there was no point trying to reason with the old man. He nods and leaves.

 

When he reaches the lower town, Merlin's words pop back into his mind 'Gwen's father is better'. Unfortunately people seemed to have realised -because there was a large crowd gathered around his blacksmith shop. As the guards walk over to see what all the fuss is about, Arthur realises that he has no way out of this. He has to question the people, find out why they're gathered, he has to question Tom.

In the space of a second, Arthur debates how he's going to keep Merlin safe in all this. Someone has to be blamed, if his father found out that Tom was better and that Arthur hadn't investigated then all hell would break loose. No he had to arrest someone.

"The story is you were sick," Arthur states, walking up to Tom.

"Not anymore," the blacksmith smiled.

"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?" Arthur prompts, hoping the man would take the bait and run. Run to the sea.

He didn't, "Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air."

"Then...what happened?" _Come on man! How thick are you! Say it was something else! Say the physician gave you a uncomplete potion, say anything!_

"Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone," Arthur could have slapped the man, "I'm fitter than I was before."

"That's remarkable," Arthur commented, not sounding at all pleased, "Was anybody with you when all this happened?" _Say no. Say no and I might be able to pass this off as-_

Tom paused, "Just my daughter, Gwen."

Arthur internally groans. But he turns and leaves, headed for the blacksmith's house. The guards had heard the whole conversation, he had no way out of this, his hands were tied. He hoped Merlin could forgive him. He also hoped that the idiot hadn't left any evidence in the-- One of the guards walked up to him and handed him a glowing poultice.

 

It was the guard that had said they'd have to arrest Gwen. Arthur just hoped that he kept that out of his report -he couldn't have his father barraging him for being weak, again.

"Seize her," Arthur commanded, as he and some guards walked into Morgana's chambers to find Guinevere.

"No!" Gwen muttered, shock clearly written all over her face.

"Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments," Arthur announced, just as Morgana rushed in behind him.

"Gwen?"

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!" Gwen cried as the guards dragged her from the room.

Morgana rounded on Arthur, "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I found a magic poultice in her house," Arthur explained, trying to walk out behind the guards.

"Oh, that's ridiculous," Morgana scoffed.

"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?" Arthur asked, hoping that would be enough to stop the woman.

"She's innocent. I know she's innocent!" Apparently not.

"What can I do?" Arthur asked, willing Morgana to understand, "I can't turn a blind eye!" He stormed out of the room. _Great, now there's another person who won't forgive me._

 

* * *

 

 

"Even Morgana thinks I'm in love Gwen..." Merlin sighed, he sounded spent. It had been a long few days...

Arthur heard Merlin's voice, but who was the idiot talking too? He walked into his room slowly. The boy was hunched over the fireplace, his back to the prince. Arthur looked around, expecting to see another half of the conversation his manservant seemed to be having with...no one? "Merlin, who are you talking to?"

The slight boy jumped, "oh!" He looked over his shoulder, "Erm...no one..."

Arthur shot him a look, "Right..."

Walking over to the table, he plopped down in a chair, his father had been in a mood today. Arthur had thought that there was cause for celebration -apparently not... "Lucky, that wind, wasn't it," he tried to joke, but his mind was racing. Was it him or was it hot in here? "What made you think of using the torch?"

"Er... Well an Afanc is made with earth and water, so fire and wind would destroy it.." Merlin explained, quickly adding," Gaius explained how the Afanc was created, I just guessed the torch would work," he looked over his shoulder," And we were lucky with the wind," he agreed, with a knowing smile. But Arthur's face was serious.

"What?" Merlin questioned, his smile fading.

The prince had that look he adopted whenever he was fighting some internal battle. Most likely some prince-ly thing that Merlin wouldn't be allowed to know about. Although Arthur would probably still tell him -Merlin's smarter than he looks.

"Nothing," he waved his servant off, but his eyebrows were still set, the corners of his mouth twitching a little.

"I can tell when something is bothering you," Merlin stated, making Arthur glare at him as if that was the most ridiculous notion in the world, "And you obviously want to tell me. So go ahead."

After a moment of glaring at his servant, Arthur looked at the table, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"What?" Merlin was shocked, Arthur usually glared at him but he'd never backed out of a glaring contest before. "If it's some 'official' matter that I wouldn't understand -try me. Besides who am I going to tell. I spend my days clearing up after you don't I!" As if to show his point, he stomped around the table and started picking up Arthur's clothes that were strewn around the floor.

After Arthur didn't answer, Merlin assumed he wouldn't -and with his back to the prince he couldn't see that his eyebrows were still set, his mouth still twitching a little.

"Do you really love Gwen?" Arthur blurted, surprising himself and Merlin, "I mean I only said that to save your skin, but just now you were talking about how Morgana believes you love her," Once he'd started he couldn't stop, Merlin was stood staring at the prince, mouth slightly agape. What had brought this on? "And Morgana's smarter than she looks -don't tell her I said that- so why would she think something was going on between you two if there wasn't something there? I mean maybe she's just a romantic and that's why she seems to see love where there isn't any -she seems to think I have even the slightest interest in her so maybe she's delirious. But I hope you're not in love with Gwen really because-" Arthur slapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide.

Somehow, Merlin had been able to keep up with Arthur's babbling, "Because what?" his eyes narrowed and he took a couple of steps towards Arthur.

"Nothing. Nothing!" The Pendragon cursed in his head, his voice was too high and squeaky. He's answered too quickly. Merlin would never believe him.

"I don't believe you." See?

"I'm your prince, Merlin," Arthur snapped, turning away from the boy, "You don't have a choice."

"Fine."

Arthur snapped around. There was no way Merlin would just drop it like that. "What?"

"I said fine," Merlin shrugged and went back to clearing the floor.

"What do you mean 'fine'?" He jumped out of his chair and stomped up behind the boy.

"I mean 'fine'," He turned to face the blond, eyes narrowed, "Why? Is it important? The 'nothing' you were about to blurt out to me?"

 _Yes._ "No, of course not. Like I said... It'a nothing..."

"Well, you'd better let me finish my chores then," Merlin couldn't help the little smile that crept onto his face, "After all, sooner I'm finished the sooner I can go check on Guinevere."

Arthur stiffened, "Yes... She-she's been through quite an ordeal... I imagine she'd...appreciate you checking up on her..." His voice was small, not at all his usual outrageous, gruff, tone.

"Almost executed?" Merlin spat, his anger getting the better of him, "Yes I imagine that'd shake anyone up!"

The prince blinked. Apparently they both had a lot bottled up... He stepped forward and took Merlin by the arms, "Hey," he grabbed his chin, gently pulling it up so they were eye to eye, "Hey, I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

Merlin tried to push Arthur off him but his grip was strong. He scoffed, "Why?" Before Arthur could reply he continues, "You'd never let anything happen to me but what about every one else? All the other people that need saving? _Like Gwen_."

"Merlin... Your heart is too pure.." Arthur sighed, "You can't save everyone."

He ripped Arthur's hands off him, "I can try."

He turned away, his eyes watery. But Arthur grabbed his arm and swung him back to face him.

"Why does it bug you so much that I love Guinevere?"

Arthur's breath caught in his throat, it was definitely too hot in here... His hands felt sweaty and he was suddenly very conscious of just how close they were. "Do you? Love her?"

"No! Why does everyone think I do! She's just a friend!" Merlin tried to shake Arthur off again.

The blond held him still, making him look at him, "I believe you!"

Merlin was suddenly hot. They were very close indeed... "Arthur..?" He could tell the prince still had something he wanted to say.

"I- I want to ask you something..."

"Of course, anything."

Arthur let go of Merlin, turning his back to the boy and leaning on a chair. He couldn't find the right words... Even if he could, his mouth was unexpectedly dry and his tongue felt heavy.

"What is it?" Merlin prompted.

"Do-do you really love Guinevere? It's just- just that I hope you don't -although it's okay if you do! I-I'd be happy for you if you did love her but- it's just that- well there's-" he shut his mouth, took a deep breath, and tried again. "I'd hope that you didn't love her- be-because that'd...hurt.."

That wasn't what he'd wanted to say. He'd wanted to tell Merlin that he loved him. That he was the only one who was honest with the prince. That Merlin, somehow, managed to make everything okay at the end of the day. That his face was the only one he wanted to see before he went to sleep, and the first thing he wanted to see when he awoke (the fact that Merlin's face was the one he fell asleep too and woke up to was, was insignificant).

Arthur's heart hammered against his chest as Merlin took in his words. He was too scared to turn around, to see Merlin's face.

Familiar, small hands pulled at Arthur's shoulders, trying to turn him around. "Arthur?" Merlin whispered when he'd successfully tugged the man around, "What does that mean?"

"I-"

"I don't love Gwen," Merlin interrupted, "But what do you mean 'it'd hurt'? Why would me loving someone--" he gasped, "Arthur. Arthur!" He clawed at the Pendragon, trying to get the other man to look at him, "Tell me what you meant by that Arthur!"

"You know..." He murmured in response, reluctantly looking Merlin in the eye.

"Tell me," the sorcerer whispered back, just as quietly.

Arthur shook his head, but Merlin placed a hand on his cheek, and the prince would have sworn that his heart stopped.

"Tell me," the raven-haired idiot spoke, unbelievably, softly.

The pince took a steadying breath, that did nothing to his nerves, and shut his eyes, "I love you, Merlin. So please, please don't be in love with Guinevere..."

Merlin smiled, although I prince's eyes were still shut.

But Arthur peeled them open when Merlin didn't run away, didn't move his hand, didn't move at all...

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

The Pendragon faced a glistening smile, "You- you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" His cheeks were starting to hurt now.

"So..you're not mad?"

"No! You clotpole!" Arthur grinned and Merlin moved away. But not before the prince was surged with courage and spun his sorcerer around. Planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Arth-mph!" Merlin was surprised for a moment, but wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, twisting his soft hair in his hands.

When Arthur pulled away, they both look thoroughly kissed. Their hair sticking out in several directions, both panting rather hard.

"Hm." Arthur grunted in approval.

"'Hm'? That's all you can say? 'Hm'!" Merlin looked angry for a second, but burst into laughter before Arthur could argue, "You are the least romantic person I've ever known!"

"Hey! I can be romantic!" Arthur argued. But soon regretted it. He had avoided courting his whole life. He wasn't romantic at all...

"Oh yeah?" Merlin crossed his arms, "Prove it."

 


End file.
